


Care for Me

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Zayn, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's in heat so Niall takes care of his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for Me

**Author's Note:**

> a little Ziall a/b/o. what more could we ask for? 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my bestest beta ever, JoMouse!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWHA!! Xoxo

The kids were at their grandma's. Niall was due home any minute, but Zayn was already sweating. He yanked his shirt and jeans off and sat back on the couch. Was the air on? It didn't feel like it. Zayn used his shirt to wipe his face of the sheen that was already building. He laid his head back on the couch and groaned, pressing his hand down on his stiff erection.

"I'm home! Babe, I'm here!" Niall came barreling through the front door.

Zayn flew to his Alpha in seconds. "Oh, thank God." Zayn smashed their lips together as Niall dropped his keys to the floor and picked his omega up under the thighs, carrying him to their room. Zayn was rolling his hips against Niall's stomach, looking for friction. Niall deposited the dark-haired boy on the bed and looked him over from sweaty hair to arching back to curling toes, growling at the sight presented to him. Zayn made grabby hands at Niall. "Come on! Please hurry, it hurts," he begged.

Niall stripped himself of his clothes and knelt on the bed between Zayn's tan thighs. "I know, baby. I'll take care of you." He lowered down and kissed Zayn gently, controlling the pace, much to Zayn's dissatisfaction. The omega whined into his Alpha's mouth. Niall took the hint and trailed his hand down Zayn's sweaty chest, over his flexing abs, to the waistband of his pants. Zayn bucked into the touch and whined again as Niall licked into his mouth.

Niall tugged the offending material past Zayn's hips, growling when Zayn's hard-on hit his wrist as it sprang up. Zayn shimmied, trying to help his pants down his sticky legs. Finally, Niall threw the clothing behind him onto the floor. The Alpha didn't waste any time in scooting down and enveloping Zayn's leaking cock in his mouth. Zayn howled at the sudden pleasure and arched off the bed, Niall smirking in approval while he pinned Zayn's hips to the bed.

"Oh God, Ni! I'm gonna-" Zayn's words were cut off by his first orgasm. Niall hummed his content as he swallowed Zayn's cum, making a show of loving the taste. Zayn didn't soften in the slightest. Niall moved to hover on top of Zayn's over-heated body. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and brought him down so Niall could nibble at his neck. Niall complied easily and mouthed at the mating mark that stood proudly right next to Zayn's jugular.

"Want you to come three times more before I knot you, baby." Zayn squeezed Niall closer and groaned. Niall reached between them and ran his fingers through Zayn's slick. Zayn's resounding moan was loud enough to alert the neighbors if they hadn't warned them his heat was coming soon. Niall worked two fingers into Zayn's wet hole while Zayn squirmed under him.

"Ni," he panted. "Please!" Niall relented and curled his fingers into Zayn's week spot forcefully. "Fuck!" his voice cracked. Niall smiled, satisfied.

He pumped his fingers into Zayn's heat again and again, nailing his prostate over and over. Zayn was trying to inhale regularly, but failing. "Gonna come again, love? You're so pretty when you come. And just from my fingers. God, you're so needy." Zayn clenched and shot his second load over his stomach with a groan and a shudder. Niall pulled his fingers out and wiped them across his own stomach, coating his skin in his omega's scent.

Niall sat back in front of Zayn and ordered, "Turn over and present." Zayn scrambled onto his stomach and arched his back and spread his legs so his hole was on display for the blond. Niall hummed in approval and ran his thumb from the top of his crack down to his balls, spreading his slick as he went. Zayn arched harder at the touch and pushed into Niall's hand.

"Need it, Alpha, please!"

Niall continued rubbing Zayn's wetness over his hole as he asked, "Need what, Zee?"

Zayn groaned in frustration. "Y-you, please!"

"What about me? My fingers?" he asked and pressed his thumb in Zayn's stretched entrance. Zayn moaned, but shook his head. "My mouth?" he asked next and licked a fat strip over Zayn's hole. Zayn mewled and his legs shook, threatening to give out.

"No! Please, need your knot, Niall. I need it!" Zayn reached under his raised hips and began to jack himself off furiously. He knew it wouldn't be the same orgasm as it would be coming on Niall's cock, but the urge to come was so strong.

"Excuse you?" Niall interrupted, offended. He smacked Zayn's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Do you want to come once from my hand and once from my knot, or twice from my knot?"

"Knot! Knot. I need it!" Zayn humped into Niall's hand as he said it. Niall took his hand away and lined himself up with Zayn's waiting hole. He sank in slowly, but surely, pulling a long whine from his partner. As soon as Niall bottomed out, Zayn tensed and came again, coloring the dark sheets.

"So happy to have me inside, baby, you couldn't even wait."

Zayn was shivering from how used his body felt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He was crying now, face red with tears.

Niall laid down on top of his mate, pressing him into the mattress. "Don't worry about it, Zaynie. I just want to make you feel good." Niall had Zayn pinned to the bed, an arm around his waist to keep them in sync as he thrust inside his open omega. Niall could feel his knot building already. "So hot, baby. Always hot for me," Niall cooed. He rocked in and out of Zayn in rhythm until he felt his knot press at Zayn's tight ring. Niall pistoned harder to push his knot past the constricting muscle.

Zayn whimpered as Niall's knot split him open, coming yet again as it slipped inside. Niall held him tight as he shook through it and Niall's seed filled him up. Zayn went lax under his Alpha and waited for the strong wave of Niall's high to pass. When it did, Niall rolled them on their sides to ride out the duration of Niall's knot. He plastered kisses all along Zayn's neck and shoulder. "Perfect. Amazing. I can't believe you're mine."

"Yours," Zayn breathed, still out of it.

"I'll always take care of you," Niall promised and rubbed soft circles into Zayn's stomach, hoping inside was another mini them to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
